Bratz: For the first time
by Five-Princess
Summary: For the first time, she will love him. May it can last because of her death ?


This is my new songfiction. I was lisening to my MP3 and I did this with MANY songs ! Hope you like and if you dont like the couples, do your own story ! P.S: I don't own the songs nor Bratz. Couple is B.P./B.M. (I luv this couple !)

Chapter 1: Only a date ? Or a dream ?

Burdine

Angel From Natasha Bedingfield

It was a cold winter in Styleville. Everyone was at they house. Everyone exept Burdine. Why she was outside at -10 degres and at 2:30 the morning ?

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

She was walking. She looked at a window and saw her love, secret crush and supposed ennemi Byron Powell. He was asleep on the couch with a book in hands. She smiled widely and went away. Still smiling after the half of an hour, she was questionning herself. Why does she loves HIM ? He was just... not her types. She prefer guy with less... him. It was understood and unknow. It was wrong. She knew he was to an other girl.

He about to lose me From Britney Spears

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Byron. '' What are you doing outside at that hour ?'' He asked gently to the woman. '' You ?'' She returns. '' Not your busness !'' He said. '' Do you thinks why am I here is yours ?'' '' Why do you ask many questions ?'' '' I hate you... did you know ?'' She said with tears in her eyes. ''He About to lose me'' she said in her head.

Byron

Just A Dream from Nelly

He waked up. It was still snowing but he was inside. He starts hitting his head. '' Why didn't I tell her ?'' he said to himself. The thing is,he loves her. The brown eyes boy went to the kitchen and saw a note. He reads it. It was the phone number of Burdine. He waked up but for real. It was only just a dream...

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

He was really in love with her but how you can say to a psycho of pink that try to take control of the world because of four little brats that he is in love with her. He felt dead. Understood, dead, stupid and drunk of her.

(Drop Dead) Beautiful From Britney Spears

He went in city to tell her. He finally saw her. She was beautiful but only in his eyes. The others thinks she is so ugly and she looks like a witch. He can't belive it ! '' Whatch out you jerk !'' She said bumped into Byron with a pack of boxes in her hands. '' Sorry...'' Said the man helping her to get all her boxes. '' Again a evil plan in mind ?'' He chucked with a full smile. '' It's not your busness mister. '' '' Sorry...'' He said sadly. '' Hum... *grasp* you look pretty today !'' He whispered but Burdine head it. She blushed and went away.

Chapter 2: When hell begin

Burdine

Monster from Meg and Dia

Few days after this accident, Burdine still felt the butterflies he makes to her. She felt that monster that no one else make her feels. How should she feel now ? She was confused about all ! She know what can make her feel better. Beeing with him. She picked her black coat (its winter), puttet her boots and get out of her house. She runned faster as she can. She stopped in the front of his house. She was frozen and not only by the cold breath of winter.

Parachute From Cheryl Cole

She knocked at the white door. He didn't responce. She tried again and still no answer. The blond woman starts to scream. She starts kicking the door until Byron opens finally the door but in boxers. '' Hum.. sorry.'' She said . '' Are you okay ? You look desespered !'' He whispered because Burdine wake up him. '' I need to talk, can I enter please ?'' She said. '' Come !'' He answered.

Trip to your heart From Britney Spears

She enters removing her coat. ''Your pretty today !'' He whispered to her during he puts a pyjamas bottom. '' Thanks.'' She said. They start talking about all. They didn't get a querel like always. ''Can I ask you something ?'' Said the man. '' Shoot !'' Said Burdine . '' Do you... hum... love me ?'' Byron asked shy. '' Why do you-'' She said before beeing cutted by Byron, he said '' I don't want you to tell me if you do and you don't wanna say it''.

Both

My Dilemma From Selena Gomez

'' What ?'' She asked. ''I sorta... no I AM hum... I... *grasp*.'' He tried to speak. She looked at him with the same smile than the other day when he way sleeping. '' You're so complicaded sometimes !'' She said.

We own the night From Selena Gomez and Pixie Lott

He try to tell her. He was so close. She kissed him on the cheek. The man blushed. '' Burdine, I... really... I... I love you. '' He said during the girl was chocked. '' I know it's wierd but... hum...'' He said. '' I love you too Byron. '' She whispered. He looked at her and kisses her on the lips. She didn't pull him away. She didn't have the energy to do it. They were in his bedroom, in his bed, in the night. It was their night... and no one else can't make this night stop.

Chapter 3: I need you.

Byron

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

Why should they stop here ? They both happy. '' Prove it if you love me !'' Said Burdine. '' How ?'' He starts thinking and finally know how. '' Do you mean that...'' He said. '' Do what you want !'' She said. She was in his arms wide awake, wide asleep. ''I need you...'' He whispered. '' I do too...'' She spoke. He starts removing her clothes. It was bad.

Burdine

Trip to your heart From Britney Spears

Before he starts removing her clothes, she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a pyjamas bottom with flowers. His pyjamas was all grey with stripes.  
'' What are you doing ?'' The girl said to her kind of boyfriend. '' I love you...'' He said looking more evil than Burdine. She felt like a slave for him. He removed her pony-tail and starts kissing her in the neck. She sighs a few time but it was of the hotness of the room. Her breath was more and more naughty, hot, sexy and freak. They both want each other more than anything. More than their lifes.

Chapter 4: Welcome to hell ! (May can be mature)

Both

Love You Like A Love Song From Selena Gomez

Burdine puts on some music. They were in a forest so no one can heard the screams of the lovers. The music was loud. It was a slow song. A love song. The bass was hard. And it was repeating again and again. She was on the top of him. She was naked and beautiful. He was frozen. He was naked too. ''Are you okay?'' He whisprered close to the ear of the girl so she can head. '' Yes...'' She said the same way. She picked a bottle of whisky and open it. Slowly, she let the liquid goes on both bodies. She was mad. After all those years, she never felt this good feeling with him.

So Good From Bratz

They were going down and down. Closer and closer to hell. The songs were louder and louder. It was toxic. They don't care. Her ears were bleeding of the song. They were finally one. His ears were bleeding too. He came inside her. Her heart stops beating. Her veins was out of control. She was bad.

Toxic From Britney Spears

This song was playing. She starts screaming. She could not heard herself. She starts shaking. It was too much. Her heart felt explosed. He was still down of her. He heard nothing but the screams of Burdine. The woman screamed his name a hundred time and even more. He was just whispering some swears.

Teeth From Lady Gaga

His teeth was bitten her nibbles. He stopped swearing but the woman starts. The fire was in the house, and it was no jokes. Her hips were going back and front. '' Go faster! '' Said Byron. She felt butterflies hitting her. She did like he said. She went faster. They don't care about the fire behind them. It just make everything hotter and naughtier.

Chapter 5: We burning together.

Just A Dream from Nelly

He wished that this time it wasn't a dream. He loves the feeling she make to himself. '' I love you...'' She said during tears were in her beautiful blue eyes. Finally they wake-up. The danger was near. The fire was close. Burdine was holding tight Byron and he kisses her for maybe the last time on the lips. He turns off the radio. Burdine was still hearding him breating. She can heard the fire burning all the room. She hearding herself on orgasm. '' Your pretty today...'' He affirmated. '' Why each day that I see you, you say that I'm pretty ?'' The woman asked. He just said : '' Because you are always pretty.'' The sun was going up.

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

He was out of her. She was sleeping in his arms. They were dressed. Byron was in his pyjamas and Burdine was in hers. He picked her in his arms and get out by the window. The fire eated his house little by little during the hero was going away with Burdine. When she wake-up, she was in her room. Byron wasn't there. She called him.

All Night Long From Demi Lovato

He responce. '' Hello ?'' He said. '' Where are you ? I did a dream, I know it might be wierd but I need to talk to you. '' She said. Burdine finds a magazine. It said that last night, Byron saved a blond girl from burning. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was real. '' Burdine... it wasn't a dream...I saved you.'' He said. She putted down her phone and hurry up to his house. She saw that all was burned. She finds one of her shoes. Everyone was there, The Bratz, the twivils and Byron.

Hurry up and Save me From Tiffany Giardina

''I didn't saved the other one.'' Said Byron who was behind her. ''It's okay...I don't need it.'' Said Burdine. ''I just need you...'' She continued. He hugs her and next, leaves a sweet kiss on her lips. She thought that she will never feel this again. ''I'll always love you...''She said. ''Even if I dated a guy thought that it was a girl ?'' He asked. ''Even if you dated a guy and you thought it was a girl.'' She answered. ''Even if I have an evil twin ?''  
He said. ''Even if you have an evil twin'' She said. ''Even if I dressed up as an old ugly girl only to be your friend, to know that you like and maybe be your best friend?'' He asked. ''Even if... wait. What?'' She said. '' I did this for you.'' He said. She starts laughing with tears. ''Burdine... can I ask you something?'' He asked. ''Go... shoot.'' She said with a smile. ''HEEEEEY!'' He screamed for everyone to hear. Everyone looked at them. ''Burdine, I know we aren't the best of all friend. I know that WE for you doesn't exist. I just... felt in love with you and for the first time, I will prouve it to you. You're the most beautiful woman on Earth. You are the most evil but fine sweetest queen I ever met. I love you too much to not ask you this question. '' He said. '' You're not gonna... no. NO!'' She said. He put a knee on the floor and open a little box with a ring in it.

Marry You from Bruno Mars

''Burdine Maxwell, will you marry me?'' He asked to the girl before she starts crying of joy. All the girls were screaming : ''AWW HOW CUTE!'' ''Byron, no...I cannot do this.'' she said. ''No...? But Burdine... I love you.'' He said with tears in his eyes. ''I need to go...'' She said already walk to her house but Byron ''hugs'' her feet and starts to cry harder. ''Don't go. I love you.'' He said by crying. She get out of his arms and went away... like when he was young.

Chapter 6: No one like me...

Byron

Flashback

When he was young (5 to 20 years old), the parents of Byron wasn't there for him. His father was an animator like Byron today and his mom was too much carring about the nature to care about a little kid of 10 years old. At this age, Byron had red hair and not his accual black hair. ''Byron, sweety, mommy is goin in a big meeting to save the Earth. There is $10 on the table for you. Good night and I love you...'' Said his mom. The young boy was trying to get a hug from his mom but she went away before. He went to his bedroom, locked the door and cry like every night since he was 5. ''No one like me...'' He whispered with his teddy bear in hands.

End of flashback

Only You From Bratz

Few weeks later, nothing get better. First, he lost his dog Ozzy. Second, he been fired of his job. Finally, Burdine stops talking to him. What he will do now? He lost his friend, his profession and the girl he loves in one month. He don't deserves to live on Earth. He need to die. He runned to the direction of a brige. He looked down before a blond girl in pyjamas runned to his direction. It was Burdine. His Burdine. ''Don't jump for this sweety.'' She said. Why did she needed to call him like her mom does? ''Why shouldn't ? No one like me, even you.'' He said again crying. ''Byron, I will never like you. I will only love you.'' She said by hugging him. ''You really do like a guy like me?'' He asked. ''I'll always do.'' She said.

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

''So... would you marry me?'' He asked. '' Hum...''She thinks about it. Byron Powell, the most famous animator in the world, wants her and it's no jokes. She looked at him. She looked at his cute face with few tears haunting it, at his messed hair and at his cute smile making her falling without the notice of any one. ''Byron... ok...'' she said. She nodded her head and starts to cry by her turn. He came closer, kiss her, put her the diamond ring and picks her in his rough arms to next, bring her in a hotel room. He never felt alone after this and Burdine too. They were the perfect two. Who notice it ? They do and they are happy with this. They don't care about the others. It's their lifes, their love and their relation. They want to stay like this until another querel come. Until they are again sorry and make love again. Next, Byron and Burdine will lose everything to restarts again and again. Like a movie. Like a love song. Like the Eternity or the meaning of Forever. Forever and always...They will always love love and need each other. Even if they have a bad romance.

THE END !

A/N: Hello my friend ! This is my new story about Burdine and Byron. Give me comments cause I pick request for all the shows. Maybe I'll do a story about my favorite TV show from where I was young (I will not tell you the name MOUHAHAHA!). Pass a good day/night and have fun !

- Gabby 3 


End file.
